Love Exist For Everyone, Isn't it?
by Kusaka 'Yuuki' Shimura
Summary: Ini kisah tentang Vampire yang berada di Crypton City, Sebuah Mahluk yang gagah tampak terlihat di tengah malam, mendatangi para Putri yang tertidur lelap di malam itu. Tapi, Ini bukan kisah biasa, Ini adalah kisah tentang seorang Vampire yang jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang paling dekat dengannya. /OOC, gaje, abal. Still Newbie, Review Please? Don't like Don't Read. Thanks.


Author : Hello Readers sekalian!~ Sekarang saatnya untuk mengumumkan bahwa banjir di Jakarta (?) maksudku bahwa ini adalah fic pertama saya disini~ hohoho~

Len : Gue udah banyak menderita, terus ketemu sama another author gaje lagi. Betapa malangnya nasib gue ini ..

Rin : Sabar Len .. *ngusap kepala Len*

Author : Len, hidupmu kan selalu malang. #authordilemparpohonpisang

Gakupo : Coba kalo author saya itu Luka-sama. Aduuh, betapa hepi nya saya~ sampai saya tidak punya penyesalan lagi~

Luka : Hal seperti itu hanya terjadi di otakmu.

Kaito : *diem, Cuma makan es krim*

Miku : *diem, sambil masakin sop negi* siapa yang mau, ayo ayo! Cuma sedikit loohh~

Author : gak makasih Miku~ Author udah kenyang nih, habis makan ikan tuna. Aseek!~

Luka : *ngambil golok* KENAPA LU GA BAGI-BAGI, AUTHOR GAJE?!

Gakupo : Luka-sama sangat beautipul sewaktu menjadi yandere~ coba kalo Luka-sama jadi yandere ke saya, ya~ waduuh, gimana yaaa~ *blushing ke-geer-an*

Luka : gue dalam mode yandere cuma buat ngebunuh elu, Gakupo

Author : Udah diem! Ceritanya ga mulai-mulai niiih, ah! Len! Bacain Disclaimer! *nodongin bazooka*

Len : Iya, bos *gemeteran*

**Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha Crypton, Kalo Vocaloid menjadi milik Author Gaje bernama Bakusaka #digampar# maaf, Kusaka maka akan terjadi Perang Dunia ke 4 besok pagi, Jam 6 Pagi memakai baju bebas, kumpul di rumahnya Kusaka. Sekian, terimakasih. #ditembak pake bazooka#**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Bahasa kasar, Alur cepet de-el-el**

**P.S : Karena saya masih newbie jadi mohon reviewnya ya readers sekalian ~**

Love Exist For Everyone.

~Normal POV~

Matahari terlihat lelah untuk bersinar. Suasana menjadi gelap, dengan terangnya Bulan Purnama yang indah. Yang akhir-akhir ini dibicarakan..sosok hitam kembali muncul. Sayap hitamnya menampakkan dirinya menjadi sebuah kelelawar yang besar, berbentuk manusia. Apakah dia memang hidup?

'Mahluk' itu memparkirkan(?) dirinya di sebuah rumah megah. Diam-diam masuk melalui balkon jendela..

" Tidur yang nyenak, Hime-sama. Mimpi indah~ " Ujar Mahluk itu selagi membelai rambut halus putri yang berwarna merah muda itu..

Jreng..

Darah bersimbah di dekat mayat sang putri. Aku pikir kau sudah tahu apakah mahluk itu sebenarnya.. Sekejap, mahluk itu langsung pergi.

Esoknya..

Sang Pangeran yang berambut ungu panjang dengan dikuncir satu kuda ke belakang, datang memasuki Istana. Ya, Sang pangeran adalah tunangan sang putri. Rencananya, Pernikahan mereka akan diadakan lusa..tapi..

Pangeran sampai di sebuah ruangan. Di sebelah pintu itu ada sebuah papan kecil yang bertuliskan " Princess ". Sang Pangeran mengetuk pintu itu..tok tok tok.. " Ini aku, Gakupo, Hime-sama. " Ujar sang Pangeran yang bernama Gakupo itu sambil mengetuk pintu.

Sang Putri tidak menjawab. Seharusnya jika sang putri sedang berdandan, berganti baju atau yang lainnya pasti akan menjawab. Tidak biasanya seperti ini.

" Hmm? Kenapa..ada bau darah? " Gumam Pangeran Gakupo. Dia sekejap khawatir. Dia mendobrak pintu itu dan melihat mayat sang putri tergeletak..

" HIME-SAMA! " Pangeran Gakupo langsung lari ke tempat tidur sang putri, dan memeluknya erat. Sudah terlambat. Sang Putri sudah pergi ke sebuah dunia yang lain.

" Ini pasti perbuatannya.. Aku harus…harus..menangkapnya! " Gumam pangeran Gakupo tegas. Pangeran Gakupo memanggil pengawal, ratu, dan raja. Mereka menyiapkan Pemakaman Sang Putri. Selamat tinggal, Putri..

~Rin POV~

" Waah..lihat, lihat Len! Putri Luka meninggal dunia..ah, aku turut berduka.. " Sahutku pagi-pagi sambil membaca Koran yang tergeletak.

" ya..memang kita semua harus berduka, Rin. Kematian putri Luka memberikan pelajaran bagi semua rakyat.. bahwa kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan mati.. kau tahu kan, Rin, gosip bahwa putri Luka akan mati waktu tua nanti. Belum tentu.." Jawab Len panjang lebar ke saudara kembarnya itu.

" Iya..aku tahu, Len. Oh iya, Len! Menurutmu siapa pembunuhnya? Hm? Hm? " Tanyaku kepada Len, memulai topik pembicaraan.

Len mengangkat bahunya. " Aku tidak tahu, Rin.. tapi kemungkinan besar ini sama dengan yang sedang dibicarakan orang-orang.. "

" Jadi rumor itu memang benar ya.." Rin bergumam.

Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau tahu, Rumor apa itu? Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian.

Coba tebak, V untuk apa?

Jawabannya,

Vampire.

Ya, Rumor itu beredar di kotaku ini, Crypton City. Rumor yang sangat aneh, bukan? Aku tahu kau semua akan tertawa kalau mendengar ini. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan. Sudah banyak korban dari Vampire itu, termasuk teman sekelasku yang bernama Kasane Teto.

Aku sih tidak terlalu percaya. Tapi aku sangat penasaran. Ini mesti kuselidiki.

Oh ya, aku juga punya adik kembar yang bernama Kagamine Len. Dia beda setahun denganku. Sifatnya mirip Shota, tapi kadang dia serius. Aku sangat bangga memilikinya.

" Jam berapa sekarang? " Gumamku. Aku melirik ke arah jam di sebelah kananku. Jam 9 Malam, huh. Aku harus segera tidur. Atau besok aku akan terlambat..

~Len POV~

Keesokan harinya..

Pagi ini mendung. Rintik-rintik hujan perlahan berdatangan dari langit. " Hhh.. Rin, jangan lupa membawa payung atau kau akan sakit lagi.. " Ingatku. Rin hanya mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku adalah adiknya, tapi jika kau lihat aku terlihat seperti kakaknya.

Aku mengambil payung abu-abuku yang polos. Aku merasa aneh pada diri Rin. Ya. Dia kadang tidak suka memakai payung. Alasannya.. " Aku tidak suka memakai payung, Len.. Karena aku tidak bisa melihat langit dengan jelas.." Alasan yang aneh, bukan? Tapi kuperingati dia untuk selalu membawa payung.

Aku sampai di sekolah ini. Di Crypton Academy, Sekolah yang paling terkenal di Crypton City. Aku dan Rin tidak memiliki Ayah dan Ibu dari dulu, mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Kami adalah keluarga yang sederhana. Kami mendapat beasiswa di sekolah ini.

Kami, sudah banyak bekerja sama. Kadang saling bertengkar, berbeda pendapat tapi akhirnya kami saling memaafkan.

" Kyaaaa! Itu Len-sama! Len-sama, Ohayou! " Sambut para fangirls yang berdatangan, yang tidak diketahui jumlahnya. Aku heran tujuan mereka apa, aku hanya sayang kepada Rin.

Aku digeromboli para Fangirls. Untungnya, Sahabatku, si Bakaisu, aku maksud Bakaito langsung menarikku.

" Ohayou, Len-kun. Kau selalu tenar. Aku iri padamu, Len-kun~ " Kata si Bakaito sambil memakan es krim rasa Super pedas (?) Aku tidak tahu. Ini adalah salah satu temanku, namanya Kaito Shion, Pacarnya bernama Aisu-chan, yang dia koleksi di kulkasnya sampai dia memiliki 3000 kulkas yang berderet rapi di rumahnya.

" Kau Baka sih, makanya tidak punya fangirls. Hahaha.. " Sahut Meiko Sakine, salah satu temanku. Dia orangnya tomboy, kasar dan dia adalah Wakil Ketua Kelas di kelasku. Dia tampaknya memiliki perasaan kepada Kaito.

Ting Tong! Itu tanda bel masuk. Aku, Kaito dan Meiko beda kelas. Aku di kelas 9-C, Kaito di kelas 9-A, sedangkan Meiko di kelas 9-D.

Seseorang memasuki kelasku. Guruku, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Dia orang yang sangat tegas, tapi dia juga suka melucu saat pelajaran. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang, entah mengapa.

Aku lihat Rin, ya aku sekelas dengan Rin. Rin selalu bergaul dengan seorang perempuan yang diikat twintail berwarna tosca bernama Hatsune Miku. Aku ingat, Bakaito pernah curhat padaku kalau dia suka pada Hatsune. ckckck .. aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hatsune-san jika dia tahu ini.

Rin terlihat sedang membuat sesuatu. Dia memang suka berkreasi, tangannya sangat kreatif. Dia selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam pelajaran Seni.

Rumor 'Vampire' itu terus beredar. Korban tetap berlanjut, sampai-sampai polisi kewalahan menanganinya. Aku harap dia tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Rin, karena Vampire biasanya menggigit anak bangsawan, itulah yang kulihat dari buku.

Kalau saja Identitas si Vampire ketahuan, Dia pasti akan dihukum mati. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah mencuri nyawa orang yang penting bagi kami, sang Putri Luka. Dia adalah Putri yang cantik, halus, bijaksana, murah senyum, lembut, dan adil. Semua orang disini menyukainya..

" Apakah ada masalah, Kagamine-san? " Tanya Kiyoteru-sensei. Uh,oh..

Kukira itu untukku , tapi ternyata itu ditujukan kepada Rin.

" Tidak apa-apa, sensei.. " Suara Rin terdengar lemah. Apa yang terjadi?

Sekejap, dia pingsan. Banyak anak kaget. Aku langsung menghampirinya.. " Rin! " Aku membawanya ke ruang UKS.. dia terlihat sangat lemah.

Rin.. Apa yang terjadi?

** TBC**


End file.
